fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
SE.RA.PH -Second Ballet-/Detour Quest
1st= |image = Blackholeoflove |jpnodename = 渇愛の重力圏 |jpname = 【高難易度】堕天の檻 (1/10) |enname = Difficulty Fallen Goddess' Cage (1/10) }} |H・C・A Lvl 100, NP5}} |battle1 = Battle 1/2 |en11 = Abolished Data: Chimera; Lvl 28 101,797 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = F・m・C; Lvl 90 119,841 HP 129,710 HP |en22 = M・R; Lvl 55 141,284 HP 150,579 HP |en23 = S; Lvl 77 121,871 HP 130,946 HP |dropicons = }} *'S' Abolished Code: S : *Enemy Servants in this quest can only use their EXTRA ATTACK as NP. }} |-| 2nd= |image = Blackholeoflove |jpnodename = 渇愛の重力圏 |jpname = 【高難易度】堕天の檻 (2/10) |enname = Difficulty Fallen Goddess' Cage (2/10) }} 101,384 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = T・G; Lvl 80 140,452 HP |en22 = S・D; Lvl 83 171,097 HP 181,644 HP |en23 = I・D; Lvl 60 150,067 HP |en24 = F・K; Lvl 80 140,409 HP |dropicons = }} *'S・D' Abolished Code: S・D : Debuff all front-line members with Debuff Resistance Down (10 turns) and NP Damage Down (10 turns) *Enemy Servants in this quest can only use their EXTRA ATTACK as NP. }} |-| 3rd= |image = Blackholeoflove |jpnodename = 渇愛の重力圏 |jpname = 【高難易度】堕天の檻 (3/10) |enname = Difficulty Fallen Goddess' Cage (3/10) }} 103,985 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = T; Lvl 83 146,375 HP |en22 = A・P・A; Lvl 81 175,809 HP 183,124 HP |en23 = L; Lvl 81 163,870 HP |en24 = B; Lvl 81 135,160 HP |dropicons = }} *'A・P・A' : ** Charges NP gauge to MAX at the send of every turn for 10 turns. ** Debuff Immunity (10 turns) }} |-| 4th= |image = Blackholeoflove |jpnodename = 渇愛の重力圏 |jpname = 【高難易度】堕天の檻 (4/10) |enname = Difficulty Fallen Goddess' Cage (4/10) }} 103,501 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = A; Lvl 73 135,675 HP |en22 = S; Lvl 61 158,074 HP |en23 = C・C; Lvl 68 141,234 HP |en24 = K; Lvl 79 182,736 HP |en25 = A; Lvl 80 169,005 HP |dropicons = }} *When A enters the field **Debuff frontline with Quick Down Arts Down Buster Down for 10 turns }} |-| 5th= |image = Blackholeoflove |jpnodename = 渇愛の重力圏 |jpname = 【高難易度】堕天の檻 (5/10) |enname = Difficulty Fallen Goddess' Cage (5/10) }} 103,404 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = N; Lvl 74 143,241 HP |en22 = E; Lvl 79 171,971 HP |en23 = B・E; Lvl 75 158,940 HP |en24 = F・H; Lvl 88 186,088 HP 200,709 HP |dropicons = }} *'F・H' : Critical chance up. (10 turns) *'F・H' : Debuffs all front-line party members with critical damage down. (10 turns) }} |-| 6th= |image = Blackholeoflove |jpnodename = 渇愛の重力圏 |jpname = 【高難易度】堕天の檻 (6/10) |enname = Difficulty Fallen Goddess' Cage (6/10) }} 104,753 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = C; Lvl 82 142,579 HP |en22 = I・t・T; Lvl 87 152,196 HP |en23 = X・Y; Lvl 57 166,352 HP |en24 = G; Lvl 83 200,798 HP |en25 = H・L; Lvl 84 176,222 HP |dropicons = }} *'G:' Critical chance up. *'H・L:' Critical chance up. }} |-| 7th= |image = Blackholeoflove |jpnodename = 渇愛の重力圏 |jpname = 【高難易度】堕天の檻 (7/10) |enname = Difficulty Fallen Goddess' Cage (7/10) }} 108,501 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = A・N・R; Lvl 85 158,334 HP |en22 = N・T; Lvl 79 149,420 HP |en23 = L・S; Lvl 83 168,871 HP |en24 = S・H; Lvl 85 203,424 HP |en25 = E・D; Lvl 66 184,712 HP |dropicons = }} * NP generation down for 10 turns at the start of battle 2/2. }} |-| 8th= |image = Blackholeoflove |jpnodename = 渇愛の重力圏 |jpname = 【高難易度】堕天の檻 (8/10) |enname = Difficulty Fallen Goddess' Cage (8/10) }} 109,732 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = G; Lvl 83 152,386 HP 184,552 HP |en22 = O; Lvl 82 153,972 HP 184,135 HP |en23 = I; Lvl 87 170,383 HP 206,746 HP |dropicons = }} *'O' : reduces front-line party's HP to 1. }} |-| 9th= |image = Blackholeoflove |jpnodename = 渇愛の重力圏 |jpname = 【高難易度】堕天の檻 (9/10) |enname = Difficulty Fallen Goddess' Cage (9/10) }} 78,006 HP |en12 = R・H; Lvl 80 74,028 HP |en13 = F・D; Lvl 89 84,634 HP |en14 = V・III; Lvl 83 89,840 HP |en15 = L・B・F; Lvl 78 100,832 HP 108,008 HP |en16 = L・S; Lvl 86 108,675 HP 113,712 HP |en17 = G; Lvl 90 138,897 HP 150,524 HP |dropicons = }} *Abolished Code: F・D : At the start of the battle, all front-line members are debuffed with Buff Nullification (3 times) *All enemy units have "Gain 1 tick of NP gauge every turn" (10 turns) }} |-| 10th= |image = Blackholeoflove |jpnodename = 渇愛の重力圏 |jpname = 【超高難易度】堕天の檻 (10/10) |enname = High Difficulty Fallen Goddess' Cage (10/10) }} 2,000,000 HP }} * Increases her MAX HP by 500,000 every turn. (Permanent, Unremovable) This gets deactivated at the 21st turn and every subsequent 5 turns after that. She won't gain any MAX HP buff during the turn it is deactivated and it will continue to stack indefinitely. * Delayed debuff * Buff Block * Damage resistance down *Starting from the 21st turn, she will get All Damage Resistance Down Unremovable, which will keep adding on at every subsequent 5 turns. } |- !rowspan="2"|Guide | Active Skills, Noble Phantasm, Stun |} }} Category:Event Category:Re-Run Category:Quests Category:Challenge Quest Category:Collaboration